Five Years and-
by ijustcanteven
Summary: NaLu fanfic. Read the A/N. Anniversary fluffy cuteness.
1. Chapter 1 Five Years and-

A/N:

This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, so of course, its NaLu. THAT BEING SAID! I have barely finished the first season the timeline I use and the plot are probably not very similar. So, like... be kind if I have missed plot points from the show because trust me I have. Thank you!

Natsu walked brightly into the Guild Hall with Happy flying close behind him. He hopped onto one of the bar stools and looked for Mira.

"MIRA I NEED YOUR HELP WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Eh?" She asked poking her head out of the back room. "Oh, Natsu, what can I help you with? Want me to start a fire for you to eat?"

"No thanks, not this time Mira, I need your help with something bigger than that." He said with a smile that covered half his face as she set a drink in front of him.

"Eh? What do you need help with then? You know you can only go on an S-Class Quest with the entire team." She scolded. "I'm not going to talk the Master for you or sneak one down."

"No, not that, we all just got back from and S-Class Quest. I need your help with something REALLY big and REALLY important."

"Will you just tell me what it is already?" She demanded.

"Well," Happy interrupted with a fish in his mouth. "Next week it will be five years since Natsu and Lucy have started working together."

"Awe," Mirajane smiled with her hands cupped to her face. "And you want to do something for her? Natsu I didn't know you had a sweet bone in your body. What were you thinking?"

Natsu smirked largely. "Well, I want it to be a thing the entire Guild can get a part of! I want there to be dancing, romance, food-!"

"So, you want a party." Mira smiled. "Alright, I can make you a fabulous party!"

"Oh no," Natsu smiled evilly. "I don't want a PARTY I want a BALL!"

Mira paled. A party in a week would be hard enough, but a ball? "A ball?"

"Yeah, you know, guys in tuxes, girls in those fancy dresses. Ballroom dancing. Cocktails. All that real fancy boring stuff that Lucy likes." Natsu smiled at his grand plan.

"Didn't she sort of run away from all of that stuff to be here?" Mira said trying to convince him for a party instead.

"Aye," Happy said gnawing at the last of his fish.

"But she also told me that she missed the balls her dad would throw!" Natsu smiled.

"And not the ones she would have to dodge." Happy added.

"Please, Mira, ya just gotta help me with this. I don't know the first thing about how to throw a party, let alone a ball! Please?" Natsu begged.

"I don't know, Natsu. Only a week?" Mira considered.

"PLEASE?" Natsu begged using his puppy dog eyes.

"PLEASE?" Happy joined in on his knees and paws.

"Oh, alright. I'll see what I can do." She smiled.

"GREAT!" Natsu smiled getting up from his seat. "Here's the guest list and a list of things Lucy likes." He said pulling out the papers from his scarf.

"Are these written in coal?"

"THANKS, MIRA YOU'RE THE BEST!" Natsu and Happy called running out of the Guild Hall.

After a week of Mira working tirelessly on the ball, and more than a few stress induced breakdowns, she finally finished.

The entire Guild Hall was alight with candles, some sitting on tables, or hanging from walls and a few floating just above everyone's head. There were dark blue clothes covering every table with vases filled with rare flowers and bows tied around the necks of the jars on the top of the tables.

"Whoa…" Natsu said walking.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Natsu. You sure do look spiffy." Mira smiled.

"Thanks," He smiled trying to fix his hair. The simple black tux he borrowed from Loke, well Loke was a spirit, and the both knew he was never getting the tux back, fit him perfectly. "Is my hair alright? I let Elfman do it."

"It looks fantastic," Mira smiled.

"Thanks. You look beautiful as always Mirajane."

"Oh," Mira smiled. She had on a floor length pink dress that was tight until her knees then fluffed out. "Why thank you. Now, everyone will be here soon. Where's Lucy and Happy?"

"Happy's trying to wake up Lucy."

"WHAT?" Mira asked. Did Lucy not know?

"All of this is one big surprise of Lucy. I even got her a new dress to wear for it. She's been eyeing it for weeks, but she didn't have enough for it, so after our last S-Class Quest I bought her a few things." Natsu smiled. "I'm just hoping it won't take forever to convince her without ruining the surprise."

"Natsu? Do you… like Lucy?" Mira asked carefully. The last person she knew Natsu to like this much her her little sister, but she was long and gone now.

"What?" He asked completely confused. "Of course I do."

"No, I mean… do you have feelings for Lucy Natsu?" Mira asked again putting a light hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"You planned this ball for her, well I did, but you got me too, you kept it a secret and you've gotten her new dress? I'm assuming it's beautiful-"

"Of course it is. Lucy's wanted it for months," Natus said.

"Well, you could get a lot of food with that money, but you spent it on her. Why?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her, still thoroughly confused. "I want her to be happy. Tonight's a big night, and she needs to remember it for the rest of her life."

"Yes, but why?" Mira pressed.

"We've been working together for five years and -"

"You're right," Mira sighed. Making a dragon admit he loves a princess was going to be difficult. Mira could save that job for later. "You should go get Lucy, people are going to be here soon, and she takes a long time to get ready."

"Yeah…" Natsu said backing away, still with a confused face. "I'll go do that."

"She won't get out of the tub," Happy said sitting outside Lucy's front door. "She kicked me out."

"Is the dress in there?" Natsu asked.

"On her desk." Happy sighed. "She didn't even look at it."

"Alright, go and get dressed with Elfman. We'll meet you at the Guild Hall." Natsu said walking into her house. For someone who didn't like people breaking in, she sure let it open a lot. Oh well, it wasn't like hadn't made a copy of the key years ago.

"LUCY!" He yelled at her in her bathtub.

"GAH!" Lucy yelled covering herself. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Oh come on, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." For that, he received a sponge to the face.

"OUT!"

"Fine, fine. Dry off, but don't get dressed I have a surprise for you." He smiled walking out.

"Okay," Lucy said a few seconds later coming out in a towel. "What? Wait why are you in a tux?"

"We're going dancing. Put this on." He said handing her the box.

"Why what is this?" She asked opening the box. "Natsu…" She whispered.

"You've been looking at it for so long, I know you want it but wouldn't but it for yourself, so I broke down and got it for you." He smiled.

"Natsu," She said pulling the fitted black dress with the thigh high split out of the box. "This cost so much, you have to take it back."

"No." He smiled. "You wanted it. Besides, I had plenty from my share of the last mission."

"But-"

"Go on. Put it on." He smiled.

"I-"

"GO PUT THE DRESS ON!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" She yelled going to the bathroom to put it on.

Natsu waited for her in the living room. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?" She called.

"Did you ever tell anyone we're dating?"

"Of course," Lucy said. "Well… I don't remember… maybe… why?"

"I was talking with Mira, and she asked if I liked you," Natsu said.

"Eh, that's weird. I could have sworn I said- oh, no I never did. Erza interrupted with a mission, and I forgot." She sounded like she was struggling. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No," He said. "I figured you did."

"I thought you would." She said finally getting the dress on.

"What about Happy?"

"I told him if he told anyone he would be down a tail." She answered. "So maybe."

"Wait," Natsu said confused. "Does anyone know we've been dating for four years?"

"OH, so you remembered it was our anniversary?" She asked stepping out of her bathroom. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with diamond clips placed in particular spots. Her makeup was done with a smokey eye and a dark red lip. Dangly diamond earrings hung to the middle of her neck. And to top it all off were her black strappy heels.

"Wow."

"All week you've been acting like you've forgotten our anniversary!"

"I… wow… you wanna stay in instead?" Natsu asked.

"NATSU!"

"Alright, alright, I was tricking you. I wanted you to love tonight and for it to be a big surprise." He smiled and went up to take her hands. "You look so beautiful."

Lucy blushed, no longer angry with her dragon. "Thank you. You look handsome too."

Natsu smiled. "So you never told anyone? Not even Erza?"

"No," She shook her head. "My spirits know, but that's all. I meant to tell them but something had always came up. I thought they knew with just how we acted."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked grabbing her purse for her and walked her to the door. "And how do we act?"

"We're always together," She started. "You're always trying to hang on me or complimenting me or annoying me or-"

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." Natsu nodded. "It's not like you're not always going 'NATSU!" I mean really, you're always screaming my name." He smirked.

Lucy smiled then elbowed him in the stomach. "Where are we going?"

"Guild Hall, I forgot something there."

"Wow," Lucy said outside the Guild Hall. "It sounds busy in there like everyone we know is inside."

"They better be," Natsu mumbled.

"What?"

"It's Fairy Tail, they probably are," He said. "Come on, let's go say hi."

Natsu pulled open the door for Lucy to get caught by the beautiful sight of the full hall in ball form.

"Natsu, did you do all this?" Lucy asked as they walked in with her on his arm.

"No, well, I planned it all out, and Mira did it." He shrugged. "It wasn't much."

"Natsu it's amazing!" She looked up. "The candles!"

"Reedus' idea, he wanted something special. The flowers, I know are your favorite, Erza and Happy went to find them. Gray and Canna were in charge of drinks, and I did most of the cooking. Well, for the meat anyway."

"Why did you do all this?" She asked.

"Well, we've worked together for five years and dated for four. I had to do something right?" He joked. "So do you like it?"

"I love it! Natsu this is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me thank you," She smiled giving him a big hug.

"So Natsu can do something right," Gray said as he and the others came up. "Never thought that could happen."

"This is pretty nice," Erza smiled in her red dress. "Nice job Natsu, didn't know you had it in you. Or that you owned a tux."

"Yeah, well, the right person can make me do anything," Natsu blushed as Lucy happily squeezed his arm.

"Why are we having this ball?" Juvia asked.

"Well, actually, Lucy and I have been a team for five years now and-"

"Natsu, Lucy," Gramps said walking up to them. "This party is amazing. Good job."

"Tell that to Mira; she did most of it," Natsu smiled.

"But it wouldn't have been as amazing had you not giving me the notes on what to do," She said walking up to them. "You know Lucy well,"

"He even bought me this dress," Lucy said stepping back and spinning for them.

"It sure is beautiful," Mira said pointedly to him.

"Thank you," Lucy blushed.

Natsu perked up as the music began to play. "Lucy," he held his hand out for her. "Wanna dance?"

"I'd love to!" Lucy smiled and walked away with him.

"Are they dating?" Gray asked.

"What?" Juvia asked. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"He did plan a ball for her," Mira added.

"And spent his money on a dress for her and not food." Erza pointed out.

"Ah," Gramps smiled watching them. "Young love."

The party was in full swing with the buffet just beginning to be brought out. Couples and teams were dancing together with most stood or sat at tables telling stories or jokes in their finest clothes sipping champagne.

The current dance was the last until it was time for Natsu to make his big toast and then everyone to cheer, then eat. Yes, he had planned this all out, with the help of Happy. First, he would finish off the dance with Lucy, most people having abandoned the dance floor while the food was brought out. Happy would gather Natsu and Lucy's plates as they danced, then right before everyone began to eat, while they were all seated. That's when he would make his toast.

"So, Lucy," Juvia asked as the team sat at a large table. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Eh?" Lucy asked at the strange question as Gray elbowed Juvia. Since the beginning of the ball, the team had been taking internal bets on whether Natsu and Lucy were together. Hell, the entire Guild was.

"I only ask because I have a cousin who would love to meet you." She tried to cover.

Gray sighed and leaned his head on the table. "Food should be coming out soon."

"Yes, food, so Lucy," Erza asked. "You are single?"

Lucy blinked. In all honesty she had thought Natsu was trying to pull a prank on her. There was no way no one in the Guild knew. They didn't try and hide it, sure they weren't fans of PDA, but there had to have been signs… right? "I…"

"I knew she was single." Juvia smiled.

No. The Strongest Team in Fairy Tail were a bunch of idiots.

"Lucy?" Natus asked coming up to the table after helping wheel food out. "Wanna finish this dance?"

"Um I'm not sure, no one is out there anymore."

"Come on," Natsu smiled. "For me?"

"..."

"For the musicians? They are playing a song to dance to; you can't humiliate them by not dancing." Natsu reasoned.

"I suppose you're right." Lucy nodded and let him lead her to the center of the floor.

"You were right; I can't believe it. It's been four years and not a single one of them knows!" Lucy whispered. "I think we need a new team."

Natsu wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, wich wasn't new, he was busy lost in her eyes, wich also wasn't new. "Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Ya know I love ya right?"

She blinked. "Of course."

"Ya know I'd do anything you'd ask?"

"I know."

"Ya know I'd die for ya right?"

"You almost have a few times." Lucy smiled. "I love you too Natsu."

"With all your heart?"

Lucy giggled. "Yes."

Back in the Guild, the music stopped and everyone seated with their meals. Natsu let go of Lucy and got everyone's attention. "EVERYONE SHUT UP I HAVE A SPEECH TO MAKE!"

"MAKE IT QUICK I'M HUNGRY!" Canna yelled.

"Alright," He began. "As most of ya know, I threw this ball because it's been five years since Lucy and I have been working together. But what all of ya DON'T know, and you all freaking should, is that it's also Lucy's and I's four years. That's right; we've been dating for four years. And not even in secret! What is wrong with you all?"

A choir of 'pay up I won's were heard followed by growing.

Natsu cleared his voice and turned to Lucy. "Through all the fights. All the wars. All the almost deaths. All the actual deaths. You're the one thing I look forward to the most. The one thing that makes me smiled no matter what." There was a little throat cleared. "And Happy too," Natsu added. "I can go through hell and come back to our apartment, that's right everyone, we live together. For the past two years. Seriously. How did you not know? Sorry, I'll come back to our apartment and get into bed next to you, and it's like I'm in heaven. Lucy Heartfillia, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Natsu smiled and got on his knees as Lucy cried. "Will you marry me?"

He opened the small box from his pocket to show a diamond ring.

"Oh, Natsu, YES!"

They embraced, and the Guild Hall erupted in cheers.

"Natsu, the ring is gorgeous! I love it!" Lucy said after a long hug and passionate kiss.

"I made the diamond myself and melted and shaped the gold. It took for freaking ever, but it turned out worth it, ya think." He smiled proudly.

Lucy looked up to him with more tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"So," Gray said leaning on the table where he and the others sat. "Looks like I won, Juvia."

"You cheated." She said with narrow eyes. "The cat told you something."

"Happy? No," Gray smirked. "He'd lose his tail."


	2. Chapter 2 Fat or Pregnant

**Here is the follow up a few people wanted to see! Sorry it took so long. I finished it then planned to edit and post but suddenly it was finals and it got pushed back to now. I'm woman enough to say... my bad... As always sorry for any typos or errors in grammar and format! Read Comment and Enjoy! Also, unless you have an idea this will be the final chapter :)**

Natsu and Lucy sat joyously at the counter chatting with Mira and Happy as the rest of their friends watched on from a table.

Gray was looking at Lucy intently. "Hey," He said turning to the group. "This might sound rude but... does it look like Lucy has gained a little weight?"

Juvia looked up from her seat next to him. "Well, she and Natsu have been married over a year and a half, why wouldn't she?"

"What does being married got to do with it?" Gajeel asked chewing on a lunch.

"When women are married after a bit they get fat," Levy said nibbling at her salad.

"Yes," Erza said taking a bite of her strawberry shortcake. "Most women do."

"Why?" Gray asked.

"If we are married, who do we need to look good for?" Juvia answered.

"Would you girls ever do that?" Gajeel asked.

"No," Levy smiled. "Not until after whoever I marry, and I have kids."

"Erza?" Elfman asked.

She smirked slightly. "No, I am a warrior. I must keep in shape physically so I can fight and defend my family." She smiled taking another bite. "Well, at least not until I'm old. Then I'll be bigger than Reedus."

"What about you Juvia?" Gray asked her curiously.

"My body is made of water," She said quietly. "I can have any shape I please, this one just so happens to be the one I like the most."

"You can?" Levy asked.

Juvia puckered her lips and blew out her cheeks within seconds was two times her size to everyone's horror.

"GYYA!"

She exhaled and went back to her normal size. "I look how I wish to look."

Gray stared at her, blinked a few times before looking back to the group. "So do you think she has gained weight or not?"

"Who?" Cana asked joined the group.

"Lucy." Erza filled in.

"Psh," Cana rolled her eyes. "She's been married for over a year. When I'm married for over a year, I'm gonna be ten times the size I am now."

"Why?" Elfman asked.

"Do you know how many calories are in alcohol?" She asked after taking a swig. "You don't even know how often I'm in the gym."

"What are we talking about?" Mira asked joining the group with a tray of drinks and another cake for Erza.

"After you get married are you going to get fat, sis?" Elfman asked.

"What, no, that's not what we're talking about-" Gray tried.

"Oh, I say around five years after," Mira answered. "Why?"

"Look," Gray said. "Does it seem like Lucy has put some weight on?"

They all looked to Natsu and Lucy. Lucy sat on one of the stools as Natsu stood before her holding Happy in his arms like a baby as Happy pouted. The couple was laughing loudly and happily.

"Perhaps," Mira smiled. "But what would it matter if she did, Gray?"

"It wouldn't, she can be any size she wants but if we go on a mission she needs to be fit enough to keep up," Gray argued.

"Maybe she'll stop going on quests now," Juvia shrugged. "She has Natsu to provide for her."

"No," Erza shook her head. "That's not the kind of girl Lucy is."

"Ezra's right," Levy nodded.

"Maybe she's pregnant," Gajeel said shrugging into his cold hard lunch.

They all looked back to the couple. Lucy was red and covering her face as Natsu shook his butt back and forth.

"No," Gray squinted. "That can't be it."

"Alright I'm taking bets," Cana said with a joyful smile. "Fat or pregnant? 10s the lowest ya can go."

"Ten on fat." Juvia said as Cana scribbled names and bets.

"Put me down for fifteen on fat," Erza said demolishing her cake.

"Ten for fat also," Gray smirked. There was no way she was pregnant.

"Mira? Levy? Elfman? Gajeel?" Cana asked.

"I don't gamble as much as I used to," Mira smiled. "I'm sorry."

"I would prefer not to," Levy said.

"It's unmanly to bet on a woman's weight and reproductive system," Elfman said. "It's just too rude."

"Two hundred on pregnant." Gajeel smirked as everyone went back to eating and Cana ran around taking bets.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked looking at her group of friends who quickly looked away. "Ready to go to the doctor?"

"Yeah Luce, let's go!" He smiled holding his arm out for her. "I'm so excited, do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

Lucy laughed as he guided her out of the Guild House with Happy flying above them. "It's too soon to tell if it will be a boy or girl. I just want our baby happy and healthy."

"If you give birth to a dragon, I'm moving out," Happy said smiling.

A month later and they were in the same situation.

"Alright, I see it now," Erza said watching Lucy match Natsu in an eating competition.

"Maybe if we have a quest to go on?" They all nodded as Erza, Gray, and Juvia walked up to the married couple.

"Hey guys," Gray said leaning on the bar.

"Whats up Gray?" Natsu smiled with a mouth full of food.

"We were wondering if you would want to go on a quest. All of us together." Erza said getting to the point.

"Like old times," Juvia added.

"Oh, we'd love to but we just got back from one this morning," Lucy said as she chewed on a chicken leg.

"Why did you not tell us?" Erza said slightly hurt and left out. "We would have gone with."

"Oh, we're sorry. We just had some things we needed to pay for like rent and stuff for the up and coming." Lucy smiled. "It wasn't much anyway."

"We still would have liked to know." Erza pouted.

"Yeah," Gray nodded. "Just because you're married doesn't mean you can leave us."

The couple stopped and stared with food still in their mouths. "We're sorry," Natsu said.

"Yeah, we didn't think it would bother you guys, you know we need all the money we can get, and it was just escorting an old woman to her daughter's house." Lucy clarified.

"In a couple of weeks we can all go on one," Natsu tried.

"Yes," Juvia said as they all turned and went back to the table.

"No, go?" Cana asked.

"Nope," Gray said brooding.

"Alright," Cana stood and went over to the couple. "Hey Lucy,"

"Hey, Cana." Lucy smiled and whipped mashed potatoes from her cheek.

"So, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Mira and I are gonna go drinking tonight. You wanna come? Get smashed?" She asked with a smile.

"Ummm," Lucy looked confused. "I can't."

"Lucy doesn't drink anymore," Natsu mumbled into a sandwich.

"What? Why?" Cana asked outraged.

"Oh come on, like you don't know," Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes while going back to her food.

"Know what?"

"Besides," Natsu cut in. "Date night."

"But you're married," Cana said almost done with the entire conversation.

"Yes, and I like going on dates, and soon we won't be able too so we are going on as many as we can now," Lucy said. "I'm sorry, maybe I can tag along another night."

"Yeah," Cana said going back to the table. "Whatever."

"You too?" Levy asked as Cana sat back down.

"She doesn't want to go on girls night!" Cana said outraged.

The group all looked at the pair again.

"They seem happy," Mira said popping up and startling everyone. "Let's just let them be?"

"Fine," Everyone grumbled.

But another month later everything was not fine. Lucy was even larger, now almost at the end of the first trimester, and crankier than ever. The largeness wasn't her fault; she did have a baby in her and whatever extra eating she may do was thanks to the fact that the kid was a Dragneel and ate like it's father.

The gamblers sat at the table for dinner together as Lucy and Natsu sat again at the bar eating.

"We need to say something," Gray said staring.

"But the bet?" Cana asked.

"Will end when we ask and find out." He turned back to them. "What if something is wrong? What is she has some sickness we don't know about?"

"I had a dog that got Cushing's Disease," Gajeel said. "Ate itself to death."

They all looked up at Lucy as she cleaned a turkey leg.

"Well, if her well being is at stake we should say something, especially if we have a legitimate concern." Erza nodded. "Gray go ask Lucy if she is fat or dying."

"WHAT?" Gray asked. "I'M NOT TELLING HER SHE'S GETTING FAT! LEVY SHOULD, THEY ARE BETTER FRIENDS!"

Levy smiled nervously. "Hey I didn't even bet, I'm at the table not in this."

"Cana?" Erza asked.

"I'm an alcoholic, not stupid."

"Elf-"

"If we didn't bet, we don't have to be the one to do it," Elfman said.

Gray sighed. "Gajeel?"

"Pass."

"But-"

"I SAID PASS!"

"Why don't we all do it," Cana suggested. "She can't kill all of us at once."

"Natsu can," Gray reasoned. "And I don't think calling his wife fat will put him in a forgiving mood."

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed at the counter. "YOU ATE MY PLATE OF FLAMING HOT CHICKEN WINGS?"

"Y-you already had one, though," Natsu said nervously. As a side effect of her pregnancy, she was irrationally emotional even more than usual, tending to settle on angry or crying and sometimes both at the same time. She also had a new taste for hot and spicy food. "I thought they were mine."

"Well, they weren't!" She yelled. "They were mine I ordered two! I can't believe this! Do you think I'm getting fat?" She yelled. "I've only had a little to eat! One sixteen pieces spicy buffalo wing platter, four turkey legs, half of a ham, two salads, and eight drinks! I'm starving!" After that, she burst into a fit of tears, and ugly sobs were occasionally she motioned slightly to her stomach.

"Lucy, babe, sweety, love, sexy, honey, wife," Natsu said trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry. I love you. You're right. Here have these wings." He held out a platter of the wings that Mira had carefully slid to them when the fight started to get heated.

Lucy took the wings and stormed out of the guild house still crying.

The table looked back to each other in shock and slight terror.

"It's now or never," Erza said getting up and quickly moving to the door. She got halfway before she turned around and noticed no one following. "NOW! I don't care if you bet or not, MOVE IT!"

They all moved quickly to catch up to Natsu and Lucy on their way to Lucy's favorite spot, the garden.

The team from the table walked into the garden to find Lucy sitting inside Horologium (the giant clock) while she cried and ate her wings. Natsu was on the outside trying to talk her back out.

"Lucy I'm sorry I love you please come out," Natsu begged.

"She said 'No.'," Horologium translated.

"Luuuucy come on, I said I'm soooooooorry," Natsu said disparagingly.

"She screamed, 'No, now let me eat my wings in peace.'," Horologium said.

"Lucy, Natsu," Erza said heading the group and gaining the pair's attention. "We have something important we need to talk about. Go Gray."

Those closest to Gray pushed him to Erza who pushed him out far.

"What?" He asked making eye contact with an annoyed Natsu and a Lucy who was hopping between angry and weepy. "Levy does!"

"No I don't," Levy smiled.

"Cana-"

"Don't even try me, Mr. Freeze," Cana spat.

Gray shot them all daggers then turned back to the couple. "Well, we ALL want to ask you two something."

"Lucy, Lucy I got you more wings," Happy interrupted flying in with two platters full of delicious wings. Horologium's door opened as Lucy grabbed Happy and pulled him inside. The door closed as she began on the wings while she forced Happy to cuddle with her.

"Can you guys either hurry up and talk or hurry up and leave? I'm kinda busy talking down Lucy." Natsu said.

"We can come back later," Gray said backing away only to end up with the tip of Erza's sword nudging at his back. "On second thought it shouldn't take long."

"She said, 'Get to the dang point Gray.'," Horologium said.

"Well, over the last few months, we've ALL noticed and are ALL concerned about... the weight that Lucy... has... been... gaining..." Gray said trying to inch back.

Natsu's face paled at the team as steam arose from Horologium.

"YOU THINK I'M GETTING FAT?" Lucy said kicking her way out of Horologium still cuddling Happy with one arm and holding all the wings with the other. Horologium then went back to the spirit world, not looking forward to a pissed off Lucy.

"No, it's not that-"

"Yes," Erza said stepping forward and interrupting Gray. "We are all worried that you might be ill."

"YOU ALL THINK I'M FAT? I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Lucy lamented.

"No, Lucy, we don't care how big you get we just want you healthy," Levy said.

"WELL BLAME NATSU NOT ME! HE'S THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed jumping to anger.

"How did Natsu do this to you?" Cana asked sarcastically. "By not allowing you to drink?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?" Natsu yelled. "SHE CAN'T DRINK DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?"

"I've been fine," Cana shrugged.

"AND YOU KNOW MOST OF THIS ISN'T ME!" Lucy yelled. "IT'S ALL HER! IT'S ALL THE BABY'S FAULT!"

"Well, the baby has nothing to do with the fact that you are holding two trays of wings and are choking Happy," Erza said. "Wait, baby?"

"YES ARE YOU ALL STUPID DID YOU ALL FORGET?" Natsu yelled. "IT'S THE END OF THREE MONTHS!"

Everyone blinked at the fact that they didn't know she was pregnant and that they just called her fat. "We didn't know," Levy said.

"MASTER MAKORAV!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes?" He smiled coming out from one of the trees.

"Am I pregnant?" Lucy yelled.

"Why, yes. Why are you asking? Is your pregnancy brain so bad that you forgot?" He asked laughing slightly.

"No!" She yelled pointing at the betting idiots. "All of these idiots of yours think I'm just getting fat!"

Makorav shook his head. "I told all of you she was pregnant months ago. Do you not remember me saying that we would be getting a new member?"

"Yes," Erza nodded. "Either a pink haired celestial mage or a blonde haired fire breathing 'pain in all of our asses'."

"But we didn't think that you meant Lucy and Natsu were having a baby," Cana said.

"Wait," Natsu said deep in thought looking at Gajeel. "Didn't we tell you too?"

Gajeel smirked and walked out from the back of the group. "Yeah, ya told me. Pay up, losers." He said holding his hand out.

The Table of Idiots grumbled while digging into their pockets and pulling out money to put in Gajeel hand.

"This isn't fair; you can't bet if you knew!" Cana yelled.

"Ya didn't say I couldn't. I'm using my skills to my advantage," Gajeel smirked.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Cana and the other dumbos made a bet if you were pregnant or just plain fat. I won." Gajeel smirked. He handed the money out to the couple. "Here's the first of it, the whole Guild got in on the bet. This much should be about 100 jewels."

"This isn't fair," Juvia said. "You were the one who convinced us all to raise."

"It's your faults," Gajeel said. "First for betting on a woman's weight and for not being able to smell it. Bunny Girl has an entirely different scent now."

"Gajeel, what is this for?" Natsu asked holding the memory.

"I couldn't think of a good baby gift," He shrugged. "Then ya both said how ya need money now, but it sure as hell wasn't gonna be all mine, this is the best I could come up with."

"Robbing us of our money?" Erza asked.

"Yup." Gajeel smiled.

Lucy threw herself at Gajeel and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah no problem, get off of me," He said patting her head and pushing her off of him.

"We should save the money till after she's born, that way we won't need to go on missions for a while," Natsu said. "Thanks, Gajeel, and you too guys."

Lucy looked to her other friends only to remember that they had just called her, pregnant women, fat. "Happy, hold my wings."

Happy sweated at the enraged Lucy. "Aye, Lucy."

Natsu smiled as Lucy got ready to pummel her friends. "She'll give you all five seconds."

"What?" They all asked alarmed.

Lucy kicked Gray to the Magnolia Mountains. "SO YOU THINK I'M FAT?"

And Lucy hunted them each down one by one and said the only atonement was to either help with the baby or with the pregnancy and even those who didn't bet suffered from being guilty by association.


End file.
